


Through Hell & Heaven

by supermarvelous00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermarvelous00/pseuds/supermarvelous00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If there's a place you wanted to go, where is it?"<br/>"Anywhere from this world."</p><p>Sometimes, wishes do come true, in the worse possible way.</p><p>Two best of friends, one deal with a devil.<br/>Bringing them to another world, where dreams come true - like heaven it felt.<br/>Like hell it become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into Hell We Go

**Warning  : Strong language | Hasn't been beta read yet, so pardon the mistakes.**

* * *

_"If there's a place you wanted to go, where is it?"_ A soft fruity voice asked towards the girls standing before her.  
 ****

_"Anywhere from this world."_ She replied, not even hesitant.

**_Sometimes, wishes do come true, in the worse possible way._  
So, make a deal with a devil.**

** Chapter 1  
** _It happened so fast, with a blink of an eye – yet at that moment, everything feels like in a slow motion._

She stood in the middle of the road, in the middle of the heavily rains not caring despite drowning in the rains neither the lights were blinding her cognac eyes. Danielle managed to turn her head, looking at her friend, Adeline's voice shouting for her as well **_reaching for her_**. Still, it was **_too late – the car reached her first._**

**_That supposed to be the end._ **

Danielle feels the pain and numbness mounting her body, every inch of it. Her ears ringing at the high-pitched noises blaring at the back of her head mixed with the noises of birds chirping vividly. As she attempted to move a muscle, only a groan escaped for the intolerable pain, making her forehead wrinkled reflecting the pain she had to dealt at that moment. Her cognac eyes weakly flutters open – only to be greeted by the bright light coming from the high above and shine down upon her. She had to blink furiously a few times, adjusting to it with the help of her hand shading the lights before getting back her sense of sight. She looked up at the bright blue skies filled with all sort of shapes clouds and at some flying birds high up the open skies. Instantly, it clicked – doubtful at what she's seeing.

With any dare strength, she had left within her, the brunette rose slowly from what feels like soft ground on her back. Her head turned around to look on the lively green grass she'd previously landed upon. A lot of thoughts came running through her slowly-working-mind but was snapped out as her ears caught the sounds of a low grunting coming from the left side, a grunt that human make, "Edie?" It came out sore, making the brunette had to swallowed her saliva, it feels like ages since she had a drink.

The blonde, lying flat somewhere beside the other girl, faintly attempted to rose slowly just like her before with her weak arms supporting, as her hazel eyes met the cognac one – the pained expression immediately was replaced by a smile of relief, to know they weren't deserted alone.

"Somehow, we're alive." Adeline chuckles softly coated by some pain still within her as she held her arm, rubbing it to soothe the aching pain.

"Maybe.. we're in heaven. Or worse, hell." The brunette replied.

Adeline stretched out a hand, two fingers made its way towards the other person thigh and gave it a tight pinch - the brunette jolted in surprise with anger etched on her tired face. "Ouch! What the hell?" She swatted the blonde hand in anger.

"Proving a point," she shrugs, "we are alive."

"So, we didn't crash rather got stuck in amidst of nowhere. Sounds pretty dead already." The wind blew softly, Danielle feels the dampness of her clothes and her brunette hairs sticking to her skin in an unpleasant way, she had disgusted look written all over her face, it's only been five minutes at top and she's already feels like in hell.

Adeline's gathered all her strength and stood up on both feet, her hazel eyes took a good look around – her instinct tells her she recognizes this place – no, definitely, she recognizes this place.

"Dan..." She calls out weakly.

"What?" Danielle stood up immediately after looking at the blonde with an eyebrow arched weirdly by her stillness. Her eyes trailed from her friend to somewhere she's looking, "what the..." She couldn't finish her sentence, it stuck in her throat as her eyes saw a street signs - with a very familiar name.

"How – did we even get here?" She managed to stuttered out.

"I'm – I'm going to assume we're dead." Danielle stated, denying all science and physic logic because this isn't logical, at all. "And this is your heaven. Like in that one supernatural episode–"

"Yeah, that episode." Adeline eyes still glued on the signs, still in disbelief and in state of denying everything. "Let's just go..." She grabbed the brunette by the wrist and dragged her on her fast pace, hoping they're going to find answers on whatever is going on that isn't making any sense.

Just a few miles away from Adeline's house, their eyes caught on the police cars as well the ambulance gathered and blocking the street of the road. It made them slowing down on their paces. Certainly, if this is heaven, why in hell would there be polices and ambulance and such drama.

"What now," Danielle couldn't help but to feels irritated, "what's going on really." She brushed her hand against the top of her head, gripping on the hair, still questioning hundreds of questions lingering inside her minds, her eyebrow knitted in confusion and frustration. "Isn't that your house?" The blonde didn't reply though she heard her clearly.

As they got nearby, it was hectic in front and inside of the house belonged to the Carter's - it was Adeline's house, born and raised. A body was carried out of the house by two people in-charge on the stretcher bed, it's fully covered by a white sheet but stained by color of red. Their faces showing clear sign of displeasure despite it's their job – how horrid it must be for even them to make that sort of face.

Adeline - slowly but surely walks into the house compartment, her eyes barely blink from the sight of the house, so struck by what's going on around with the body they can't dismiss from looking at and the polices containing the house - but she knows something for sure – someone had died and that's the main reason why the polices are here. 

Danielle on the other hand, busy as she was preoccupied staring at a certain black impala amongst the police cars and the ambulance - not just any Chevrolet black impala – it's **_the '67 Chevy black impala_** she's so familiar with. But she kept that to herself as her cognac pair turn and sees the emotion showing on her friend face; scared, confusion and at the brink of shattering. Plus, it could just be a coincidence, just a coincidence for the exact same types of car to be parked on this street, _**nothing but a mere coincidence**._

Before they both can take another step – they were stopped by one of the officer guarding the outside of the police yellow tape, "you can't go in, miss." Despite so, without caring for the law enforcement orders, the two girls ran pass by him and directly into the house with him barely catching up, for some reason – laziness or his size.

What they witnessed inside the house - were beyond human imagination – or at least they never imagined this to happen in real life neither in their life.

The main house door connected to the living room, once were white walls tainted by reds of splattering human bloods and not just the walls – everything within the living room. Laying on top of a broken wooden coffee table in the center of the living room, a body that had been stabbed countless of times making it visible to see its inside without any pixels to cover for those two girls who'd never witnessed anything like sort outside of squared electronics. Adeline's feels her stomach dropping as well her once gathered up strength had drained away along with her legs giving up on her by the unexpected and unpleasant sights, it's all real not a gore television shows and it's happening right before their eyes.

And now, for sure, this isn't heaven, never have been.

"Hey you two!" One of the in-charge inside of the house officer shouted with the previous officer alongside. "You shouldn't be here!" He exclaimed.

"She's one of the Carter's family." Danielle replies on her stead, seeing how incapable of being a functioning human her friend currently is. Adeline's had to covered her mouth and another hand on her knees, supporting her from falling to the floor, right there at that exact moment.

"Still, this isn't for any public view!" He silvery stated as he's nearing them. "Get them out!" He calls for his colleague and pushing the girls out from the house by force but before they left - the cognac eyes grasped a sight of two tall gents in an all-black outfit – **_"Jared! Jensen!"_**

* * *

**What a damn roller coaster.  
Do you like it so far? Do comment :)**


	2. Episode One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still hasn't been edited, I'm so sorry.

**Chapter 2  
** Her mind is telling her it's all lies yet her eyes seeing what it sees.  
Heart and mind can be deceiving but eyes don't lie, not this time.

"Jared! Jensen!" She shouted before they were completely tossed out of the house to the house porch, hoping they heard it – which surely, they did considering how loud she was shouting their names.

The two gents twitched as reflex and were taken by surprise at the names.

"Do you know them?" The officer stood in front of them, shorter in comparison of the other two gents asked, looking back at the men after the girls being cast out, with an eyebrow raised in plain curiosity.

"No." The one with short sandy blonde hair replied instantly.

"Thanks for the information. If you'll excuse us." The tallest among the three men with luscious shoulder-length brown hair smiled politely before walking away along with his partner in a rush.

"Why the fuck? "Anger mixed with confusion etched on her face by her friend random action but it was wiped off straightaway after her blue eyes landed on the two figures stepping out of the house. "Oh, my god." She muttered out loud with widening eyes, jaw dropping.

"Are we on set or something?" She questioned, eyes completely glued on the presence of the two gents – her minds and problems in hands completely forgotten, mesmerized by the unexpected presences.

"What?" The shorter one questioned back with an eyebrow arched, he shared a glance with his partner, a glance expressing she-sounded-crazy kind of expression.

"How do you guys know that name?" The taller one shot with another question rather than answering her.

"What are you talking about?" Adeline questioned back after seeing how serious they are being.

They were all in state of confusion, with each other.

Silence surrounded them for a solid minute.

"Holy shit!" Danielle shouted with mouth still wide open – shocking them all - at the theory she'd came up as her mind function faster than it ever has, "you guys aren't Jensen Ackles nor Jared Padalecki." She pointed at each of the men, Dean made **_an-of-course-I'm-not-that-weird-name-person-look_** , the same look he made during an episode where they got called as so. "You guys are the real **Winchesters**." _No shit, Sherlock._

" _ **What**_?" Adeline eyes widening wider than before, if possible, mind fucked by the words coming out from her insane friend – how is that even possible, how can it even be possible – but isn't it now?

"It's like we're in some kind like alternate universe - like in the French Mistake episode where they went to our world. You know that episode-"

"Yeah! yeah! but how's that even possible?" The blonde argued back her hypothesis. Nothing making any sense and each discovery not adding up to any senses. The brunette shrugs and looked at the gents lost on the conversation - still picking up bits by bits. She held her hand in motion of stop, "I think we need to chill down for a second and yeah, just chill for one fucking second. I'm going to explode and puke now." She feels the adrenaline of excitement mixed by the previous nauseous overwhelming her – everything is too fast, as if Barry fucked another timeline less than an hour – it's too much.

"So, what you're saying is that you aren't from here?" Dean's finally caught up, even he thought it's crazy and he knows crazy in all sort of ways.

She nods, "As in not from this world." The brunette replied.

"You said she's one of the Carter's, right?" Sam looked at the blonde who still trying to cool down from all the crazy nonsense hitting them at once.

Her expression dropped at the realization, the problem in hands, "yes," lowly she mutters, "but, the body inside, it wasn't one of my family." She gulps.

"You sure?" He asked back for confirmation. The blonde nods firmly by her answer. "Because that is Mr. Carter." Sam's responds made her looked at him – which never left – in another state of shock.

The officer, looking much younger than the others came to approach. "We need you at the station for a statement, miss." He looked at everyone before landed to the shocked blonde.

"It's okay, we will take the statement and them from here." Sam's defended.

He looked at Sam for a while before shrugging, "Okay then, mister FBI's." He smiled before walking back towards the house, possibly to inform his higher ups.

"We should go. Before they figured out something's wrong." Sam said as his eyes trailing on the naive officer walking into the house.

"With them?" Dean argued looking at his taller and younger brother back and forth with the girls, "we aint babysitting these two!" His eyebrows knitted, not agreeing with his brother.

"Let's argue later, Dean." He gave his finest bitch face at his brother.

Dean sighed still in disagree. "Fine." He threw his head and hands before walking towards his baby – his impala followed by Sam and Danielle and Adeline's slowly from behind.

As soon as the two girls reached the car, their eyes glimmers excitement, like a little child – it's making their tummies bubbles in happiness and forgetting all the trouble and mysteries unsolved dissolving like that as for the moment (basically, like drugs, in a way). After all, who could have thought, they finally able to meet everything they ever wanted in their whole life; it's really a dream come true. _But at what cost?_

"It's a very, cool ass car." The brunette smiles ear to ear as she traced along the outside shining black door of the car. Dean was enlightened by the statement, proud of his baby. Danielle feels honored being able to open the door and entered the car for the first time. She feels like a child riding on their favorites rides at a fair. Adeline's feel the same way but she managed to maintain her composure, showing less excitement on the outside but inside, how very the opposite – she's screaming internally. Sam just looked at the two behavior, finding it amusing nonetheless.

Along the ride, the two looked out from the backseat windows and they couldn't help but to noticed every detail of the surrounding – every street they're passing by, the houses and the everything they have grown up with in this town - it's all the same – making them feel as if at home but it's not the same. It hits them, oh how they missed their hometown. It's been forever since they came back and memories afloat in their minds.

Still, the eeriness at the fact, this isn't their world - can appropriately be stated as very **supernatural**.

Like in the show itself, the Winchester's made their way back into their rented motel nearby in town. Sam goes to the rented another one while the three waited outside for a while. Dean couldn't help but to look at the girls in his own curiosity.

On the door, written numbers of 204, indicating it's their rented room. Sam inserted the key and unlocked the door, letting the girls entered before he did, Dean's just waited outside seeing it's not needed for him to join in - it's a room with two queen beds, walls painted in shades of blue, some painting hanging on the walls with a coffee table for two and a television on top of the cabinet – the usual motel for two.

"Just knock on ours besides, if you need anything." Sam handed the keys to Adeline's which she hesitantly took it. Her minds lingered at the thought it was too much of a trouble for them but knowing Sam's, from the show, he would die for a stranger without hesitation. "Thanks." She flashed them a smile before he walked out of their room and towards their own rented next door.

But of course, without a doubt, she feels happy for being able to be in something she could only imagined and fantasized about back in their real world - which sounds just like a fan fiction they probably would wrote. 

And now it's really happening, a sheer feeling of being another burden for them really weighting her. Adeline sighed in exasperation and swatted away the thoughts racing endlessly in her mind. It's been approximately an hour and a half and the things currently happening all at once really messed with their minds and really throwing bricks onto their faces. But one of the many bricks hits something unforgettable, "Dan, do you remember what you said back then?" Adeline looks at her with unreadable expression.

The brunette stops whatever she's doing - which standing in front of a mirror, reflecting on how horrible she looks – which has always how she looks anyway - "About what?"

**_"About going to another world."_ **

 


	3. Episode Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this at 1 a.m. and hasn't been edited yet (again for the third time geez) but I feel like updating AFTER A FEW MONTHS HASN'T TOUCHED THIS STORY

**Chapter 3 _  
_** Two figures stood in front of the motel room number 302 looking more like a statue as time keep on passing by and their immovable bodies, they were being hesitant on the action they're about to make.

Adeline wouldn't make a move since she had considered the thought of being a burden and had relying on them too much already up to this point - it's reluctant her on the action. Well, Danielle wouldn't careless on doing whatever - yet, there she is, along with her, just stood there like a mime without making a noise.

The blonde nudged her friend by the shoulder, demanding her to do the knocking, like a pair of children trick and treating during Halloween. As a reply, the other gave her finest bitch face coated by anger and a fuck you.

"Just do it." She ordered in whisper.

"Why me." She questioned, rolling her eyes with heavy sighs - tempted to giving in as seeing they aren't making any progress for the past 6 minutes stood in front of someone's motel room looking very suspicious. _Fuck it._ As her right hand was brought near to the door, preparing to knock on it – it didn't even make it to the solid wooden door.

The solid wooden door was pulled and opened by itself – scaring the hell out of the girls, making them still as rock and were left to be engulfed by anxieties as they thought they were busted standing in front of the door the whole time, how embarrassing they felt at the thought of it - but stood in between the door frame, a tousled raven haired man with godly mesmerizing blue eyes looking at them in perplexed upon seeing their frozen reaction. _He's indeed better looking from up close_.

They were too flabbergasted by his presence, not a syllable nor a vocab can be voiced out by the girls.

"It's a blessing to meet you." Danielle remarks, breaking the awkward silence treated towards the newly man.

"Is it them?" Dean came to approach on the right side of the man. "Come in." He greeted and open the door even wider making the raven man stepping back alongside him, inviting the two into the room. They took a few seconds to process the simple order but eventually walked into the room - still mesmerized.

Sam's was sitting on the coffee table, so focused on the smart tablet on his left hand whilst his right swiping on the screen a couple times, it takes him a clear throat from Dean before he took a notice on the two girls presence. Sam's proceed to shows the tablet to everyone, making them circling him. "So, get this. Apparently, there's no Adeline Carter in the Carter's family, and, not even anywhere in Minnesota." The screen showed no results on the name of Adeline Carter on the search page of a website under her name.

The blonde doesn't even know whether to be shocked or fake to be shocked at this point. Everything has shocked her to the point nothing to be shocked about - that doesn't even make sense yet it does to the girls.   

The room went stiffly silent for about a minute. The girls are still trying to process the information at hand - it's still too much to be digested in nick of time, even from the beginning.

"Do you remember anything weird or unnatural before you guys were zapped here?" Dean questioned with a shrug, breaking the thickening ice of thoughts of everyone.

"Well, it was night and raining, we're walking back to our campus then there's a car driven by a crazy lunatic came crashing into us..." Adeline remembers the beginning up to that point and then everything starts to blur, "and then it was morning." It doesn't adds up, as if something were missing, but that's all there was that she remembered, the only thing she could remembered of the accident.

"That's it? No _Accio_ were heard?" Dean remarks, pronouncing it correctly, like it should.

That took everyone in surprise and Castiel in confusion for he didn't get the reference. Danielle plastered a smile whilst looking down not wanting to be seen the held back laughter. "Yeah, no." Adeline replied and quickly bit her lips and the twitching smile of her. "Of course you watched Harry Potter." She mutters underneath her breath, actually is proud of him.

Dean now realizes his mistake. "Don't objectify me." He defended with arms crossed and looked away, holding down his embarrassment. Sam looked down and smiled for a short while.

"It couldn't have been Balthazar," Danielle muttered out loud of her thoughts.

Castiel twitched at the name, of his fallen brother. "How did you know-" He couldn't finished his sentence, he was stopped and neither wanted to said the name of his own brother that he has taken with his own hands.

"They know everything," Dean remarks, "It's weird." He widen his green apple eyes then blink furiously while shook his head.

Sam has been noticing something as he studied the brunette, she has been acting as if in discomfort but covered it up quite for a reason. Well, she's not exactly in a good appearance now that he looks at the whole picture. "You guys should get cleaned up." He was bugged by their state of appearance.

"Yeah about that..." Danielle tilt her head and eyed away, thinking twice of voicing out again. She takes a deep breath with eyes closed, "I'mso sorry for causing a lot of troubles but... we don't exactly bring anything for the trip." She finally let it out, her remorse and the core problem. "This clothes.." She paused, "it's damped." she pointed out with a sigh.

"Damped?" Dean questioned, didn't recalls any raining.

"It rained before we came here, in our world." She replied.

"I can be of a help." Castiel reassured. He walks nearing the girls and his hands reached out to pat them by the shoulder – bright lights irradiate from the girls surrounding the room, nearly blinding everyone. As the lights disappeared, the girls were in a better appearance, no longer in damped clothing.

"I feel like being blessed by an angel." Danielle looked down on her grey sweatshirt, it was one of her old clothes yet it feels brand new now. Adeline couldn't help but feel the magical that happened to herself, it's surreal.

But the expression plastered on Castiel face was concerning, he's looking at them with troubled look. "Your souls." He paused, making the surrounding heavier and worries clouding the whole room, "it's intact but they're **marked**."

Danielle face mirror her troubled emotion, "by what exactly?" She's asking the real question here. 

"I couldn't tell," he shook his head and saddening looks etched on his face, "I'm sorry." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered, would Dean actually make a HP reference.  
> So I took the chance ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
